


借书奇缘

by Quoi



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quoi/pseuds/Quoi
Summary: Erik帮Charles拿到了他够不到的书
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 4





	借书奇缘

Charles努力去够那本书。  
有点尴尬，那本书在书架从下往上数第七层，而他触手可及的高度最高止于第五层。  
偏偏书还处于最外层的一个书架，他一扭头就能看到距离不到十米的靠窗位置，几个自习的学生不加掩饰的偷笑。  
这就是你们将会期末挂五科的原因！Charles气愤地回过身同时在心底诅咒道。  
绝望地仰望那本居高临下的书，书名那三十七个字母在他脑海里绕了一圈又一圈，最终重重地落了下去——重重地落下的还有他自己——他跳起来够书的尝试也失败了。  
最后一次，他听见那群该死的学生居然在打赌他还要试几次才放弃，告诉自己这是最后一次尝试，也告诉那些猜二十次的都会输。  
业务芭蕾舞者笨拙地踮起脚尖，在颤抖中食指指腹贴上了书脊的标签。  
然后书动了。  
不是他突然有了超能力，而是书被另一双手给摘下来了，那双手的主人明显身高更高，捏着印着书名最上面一个字母的书脊就轻而易举地取下了整本书。  
“你要这本吗？”  
声音从他头顶传下来，Charles放过了自己的脚尖，自然地转头看去——  
是Erik Lehnsherr。  
周身空气突然像是被Erik圈了起来，被他随意扶在书架上的手，被他那双不带任何情绪的灰绿色眼睛，Charles在里面缺氧太久了，以至于忘记仍在对方手上的书。  
不等他回答，面前的人把书往他怀里一塞，紧接着走回到自己自习的地方去了。

“你没戏了。”Raven冷静地分析道，“赶快终止你的暗恋，及时止损。”  
Charles张了张嘴，说：“我没有在暗恋。”  
“你把Erik Lehnsherr的‘那张’偷拍照片存在一个叫海洋生物的文件夹里。”Raven指出。  
Charles还在负隅抵抗：“他，大家都知道他笑起来很像鲨鱼，我觉得我的分类是合理的——我才是研究生物的。”  
“你抽屉里有五个“水母”，你的zw棒是海豚形的，还需要我说更多吗？”  
“不需要了，求你别说。”Charles面红耳赤地请求她到此为止。  
Raven怜悯地看着他，说：  
“放弃Lehnsherr吧——他喜欢上别人了。”  
Charles想放第二包奶精的手顿在半空中，撕开包装的小口中有几撮植脂末抑制不住地滚落进杯中，另外更多则是堵在出口，像他想反驳说不可能却说不出口。  
Erik Lehnsherr，机械工程系大四的学生，进校之初就包揽话题排行榜前两位，第二位是他过往的传奇得奖经历，第一位则是讨论他的【】究竟有多大——起因是一次新生聚会他被拍下了湿身状态下的裆部重点照片并被人上传到校园论坛，然后他和他的【】顿时成为全校的焦点和追逐的对象。  
然而他大学四年从未传出过与人交往的消息，Charles开学第一天就不能免俗地注意到了这位话题中心的超火辣学长，然后在看了那张超火辣照片后彻底沦陷。  
“是真的，”Raven无限同情地看向他，给他来了重重一击，“Azazel告诉我，Lehnsherr在追一个哲学系大一新生。”

“我没有在追，”Erik严肃地纠正Azazel传出去的谣言，“我只是想知道他的名字而已。”  
“男性，新生专属的袖扣，在哲学类伦理学区借书——这就是所有的已知信息了，”Janos总结完后不由地摊手，“你知道在几百个呆子中找无异于大海捞针吧？”  
“对了，还有一条——他很矮。”Azazel补充道，然后和Janos一起发出大笑。  
Erik心烦意乱，他还记得那个人蓝得过分的眼睛，可是他又如何向他们准确描述出那种犯规的眸色？这帮损友只会笑他，笑那个人，可是没人知道他有多特别。  
Angel提议：“也许你该守在还书区等他，一个月借书期限之内他总会回来的。”  
“跟踪狂已经被入刑了谢谢。”Emmaa抢过话来，“褐发蓝眼对吗？我帮你打听一下。”  
Erik点头，难得对一向刻薄的白皇后说了声谢谢。  
Emma微笑道：“我们的小Erik第一次动心，我很欣慰。”

“不好意思Charles，”Hank拿着手机过来跟他道歉，“我昨天在实验室一天都没看短信，你借到你想要的哪本书了吗？还需要我帮忙拿吗？”  
Charles把背包里的草稿本笔记本、几支笔和那本《伦理学下的现代生物技术》一股脑地全倒在了做记录的桌上，说：“就是这本，你要看吗？它居然被归在了哲学区，还在特别高的地方，我找了半天才找到，还好有……好心人帮我取下来。”  
看到书名，Hank又缩回了显微镜前：“你看吧，我对伦理学不感兴趣。”  
“生物伦理委员会那群老古板什么都不懂。”Moria插入了他们的谈话，Charles没注意她什么时候出现在实验室门口的，Moria跟他们补了个招呼，然后面向Charles，“嗨，Charles，我过来看看实验室的情况，顺便也看看你，刚来适应的怎么样？”  
“还好，”Charles点头，表扬了一番实验室的设备。  
Moria又说：“不知道你读完后有什么打算？我们系都在赌你之后是留在哥大还是去斯坦福。”  
Charles哭笑不得地说：“我才刚入学一个月不到。”  
Moria悻悻地放弃自己的游说计划，转而说正事：“你们都听说了吧？Gutmann教授请了一个月的假去动手术，接下来一个月可能有点麻烦……”

“新生名单，呆子系的。”Emma把一张纸拍到Erik的面前。  
“不知道他的名字也无济于事，除非你去找Tony Stark黑进图书馆的系统，否则就只能一个个去查看脸书照片了，哦，学这个的真的会用社交软件吗？”Azazel懒懒地靠在休息室的沙发上，消解着Emma的工作价值。  
“你也不知道他借的书的全名，伦理学和什么什么，所以找Stark也没用。”Janos也补上一刀。  
Emma早料到他们会这么说，得意地把名单背面翻过来：“所以我还下载了他们大一上学期的课表。”  
“了不起。”Jonos心不对口地称赞，Azazel装模作样地给了几个掌声，仿佛心知肚明地看向Erik说，“你不会真的去哲学系上课的，对吧？”

Charles经过手忙脚乱的一周后回到公寓楼，发现被自己遗忘了许久的《伦理学下的现代生物技术》。  
Charles看到这本书，情不自禁地伸出手去轻轻抚摸着书脊，好像上面还有他的体温似的。

半天后他才意识到Erik应该有喜欢的人了，他的眉毛耷拉下来，但仍打算第二天带着书去图书馆再续一个月时长。

Erik挑了本罗伯特所罗门的《大问题》，威尔杜兰特的《哲学的故事》，当然还有罗素的《西方哲学史》，想了想，他很羞耻地把《苏菲的世界》放了回去，带着剩下三本据说是特别基础的哲学入门书去借书中心排队。  
他突然觉得队伍前一个人的后脑勺有点熟悉——  
凭着身高优势，Erik不动声色地往右移了一寸同时伸长了脖子，这一次他看清了书的全名：《伦理学下的现代生物技术》。  
是他！  
见他续借完准备离去了，Erik情急之下抓住了他的手。  
Charles不解地转过身，看到对方的眼睛，两人同时倒吸一口凉气。  
“你好，有事吗？”Charles结结巴巴地开口  
Erik后知后觉自己行为的冒犯，他立刻放开他的手腕，也结结巴巴地进行自我介绍：“对不起，我是……”他可能在当年的新生聚会上都没这么糗过。  
“Erik Lehnsherr。” Charles下意识接到，又不自在地甩了甩手腕。  
“我还不知道你的呢？”Erik终于问出了想问的问题  
“哦对，”Charles伸出手，“Charles Xavier，遗传学专业新生。”

Erik没来得及追上那个逃走的身影，他懊悔地停留在原地，不知道自己哪一句话又吓到了他，是没有在三秒之内答应对方提出的喝杯咖啡的邀请吗？无论如何，他很高兴，高兴到他压根没意识到自己咧着嘴笑的样子有多么惊悚，以及他一边傻笑着一边把所有哲学入门书又原封不动地还了回去这一幕有多么诡异。  
天知道他是怎么忍受连续一周上哲学课的，Erik回去后迫不及待地将Charles的名字敲进搜索框，在失望于对方少得可怜的动态后，他又顺藤摸瓜找到了Raven Xavier的脸书，从她发的众多动态中搜寻着她哥哥的身影，然后把有Charles出镜的图片统统保存下来。

Charles回到宿舍，心还狂跳不止  
他居然不经大脑就问出了“你想喝杯咖啡吗”这种话，话一出口才反应过来自己居然就这么把排练了一个月的搭讪用语给说出了口，忘记了对方已经有想追求的对象了，然后在他拒绝之前赶紧用实验室有事的借口匆匆遁走，还有比这跟尴尬的吗？  
似乎他们两次见面都挺尴尬的。  
可能不会有下一次了，Charles揣测着Erik喜欢的那个人究竟是什么模样，有点自卑  
又有点难过地把头埋进枕头里。

Erik坐在阶梯教室的最后一排，仍然没逃过其他学生不住回头打量的目光。  
但他没捕捉到最想看到的那双蓝眼睛。  
上了一周哲学系的课已经生不如死，如果这节生物学导论课在上课前最后一分钟他还是没找到人自己就走，等明天再去，Erik一边暗自做了打算，一边不住烦躁地敲打着桌面张望着还有学生稀稀拉拉进来的门口，这节明明已经是全系新生一起上的大课，怎么还是不见Charles的身影？  
迟到了三分钟后，那个人姗姗来迟，他居然从前门直接进来，浪费了Erik在后门旁给他留的绝佳座位。  
“不好意思各位，Gutmann教授请了病假，我是他带的博士生Charles Xavier，接下来两周由我来代课。”  
讲台上比在座所有本科生看起来年纪都要小的人还没开口已经吸引了一堆人的目光，开口后更是将他们牢牢地定在了座位上。  
下课后Erik前面还有两个人，Charles在解答完第一个女生基础到不能再基础的问题后，又跟第二个男生解释他代的这门课应该不能够给交换生可以回国互换的学分。  
他前面那个法国男生明显还不死心，又操着浓重的口音邀请Charles去喝咖啡，顺便好好咨询下“学分”的问题。  
“抱歉，他已经和我有约了。”  
Erik从前面的人身后走了出来。  
“我答应了，Charles，你还欠我一杯咖啡。”

-完-

小番外：

交往后难免有磕磕绊绊。  
比如全校公认的大众情人Erik学长其实是纯情到不得了的恋爱新手，而看似纯真的Charles学弟也不是什么蓝眼睛的天使。  
Erik铁青着脸一样样数着恋人床头柜的东西：“‘水母’留下，‘海马’不要了，‘海豚’也丢掉……你有我就够了。”  
Charles不同意：“不准丢，谁叫你技术太差。”


End file.
